Something Lost, Something Gained
by XFangHeartX
Summary: The story of how Luffy lost his mother and met Shanks. Rated T. Read and review, please.


One Piece: Something Lost, Something Gained

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Monkey D. Star © Me

* * *

><p>Summary- The story of how Luffy lost his mother and met Shanks.<p>

* * *

><p>Windmill Village on Dawn Island. A tiny little farmland, barely visible by the nobles of Goa Kingdom. It is here that our story takes place.<p>

It was supposed to be a routine day for Makino, owner of the Party Bar tavern. She was in the store room, getting various items, such as carrots, potatoes, parsley, and most of all, some various meats. She put them all in a basket and handed them to a woman with long, raven hair, wearing a wide grin on her face.

"Here you go, Star," said Makino.

"Thank you, Makino," said Star.

Monkey D. Star, the most beautiful woman in all of Windmill Village, aside from Makino, her best friend. Star makes a living in the village by delivering mail and other things, as well as selling goods at the market. Besides, how else was she supposed to provide for her only son?

"I can tell Luffy's going to love the lunch I'm going to make for him with all these," said Star. "He loves it when I cook for him, especially since his birthday's coming up."

"I know he does," Makino said with a laugh. "You better hurry and get home. He's probably wondering where you are, by now!"

Star just laughed before she turned to leave.

"Thanks, again, Makino!" she said, gratefully.

"Anytime," Makino said.

As Star was leaving, she suddenly let out a hard cough, giving Makino cause for concern.

Star had been going in and out of coughing fits for quite a while, and as the days went by, the coughing seemed to grow worse. Not just that, but she seemed weaker, too. Makino recommended that she go and see the village doctor, but Star insisted that she'd be all right and that she had nothing to worry about.

She had no idea how wrong she was going to be in her choice.

"Star," said Makino. "I really thought you ought to see the doctor about that cough of yours. It's getting worse every day."

Star just gave her friend a smile.

"Makino, I keep telling you," she said, "I don't need to see the doctor. I'm just fine, and I can't worry about being sick when I have a son to take care of!"

Makino heaved a sigh.

"Star," she began, "I'm your best friend, and I'm worried about you. Luffy's probably worried about you, too. If you really cared about him, you'd go see the doctor and talk to him!"

"Makino, I-"

"No! Star, please. You have to promise me that you'll see the doctor, some time soon. Okay?"

A pause came. Star stood in the doorway, staring at her best friend for what seemed like an hour, but then, she heaved a sigh of her own. If there's one thing that always seemed to get to her, it was promises.

"Fine, Makino," she said. "I promise I'll go and see the doctor, but I assure you, he's probably not going to find anything wrong with me."

With that, Star left the Party Bar, leaving Makino to stare after her.

_Why do I have this feeling that something bad is going to happen?_ she thought.

XXX

Star was walking along the road that led back to her house. As she did, she noticed that she had been having a pain in her chest. It felt as though something was throbbing in her lungs.

"Good afternoon, Star!"

Star looked over and saw the mayor of the village, Woop Slap.

"Oh, hello, Mr. Mayor!" Star greeted.

"Heading back home from Makino's, I see!" said Woop Slap.

"Mm-hmm!" Star hummed.

"That boy of yours will enjoy it, I'm sure."

"Oh, you know he will!"

Star and Woop Slap laughed, but then, the latter, went into a short coughing fit.

"Oh, dear," said Woop Slap. "Star, I think that cough of yours is getting worse."

"Makino said the same thing," said Star. "I promised her I'd see the doctor some time soon, maybe after I'm done making Luffy some lunch."

"It's about time, then," Woop Slap said.

Star turned to leave.

"Oh, Star!" Woop Slap called, causing the woman to turn to her. "I got a call from Garp! He says he's coming to visit in a few days!"

Star narrowed her eyes at Woop Slap in angered manner before she turned away from him.

"Tell him I don't give a damn," she hissed, venomously.

"Star, come on, now, child," said Woop Slap. "Garp's your father-in-law. He's cared about you ever since...you know..."

"I don't care!" Star barked. "I don't like the way he tried to push his beliefs on me, Dragon, or my son!"

"Star..." Woop Slap said.

"When he comes," said Star, "tell him I want nothing to do with him!"

And so, Star left in a huff. As she did, she coughed, once again.

Woop Slap just watched in silence.

XXX

Star had finally arrived at her little cottage on the outskirts of the village. Here, it was just her and 5-and-soon-to-be-6-year-old son.

"Luffy!" Star called. "I'm home!"

"Mommy!"

Out of the hallway came a little boy wearing a white shirt with the word, "anchor", in big red letters and wearing a pair of blue denim shorts. He had black hair and a wide grin.

Star's only child, Monkey D. Luffy, jumped into her arms, wrapping his own arms around her neck in a tight, loving hug.

"Hi, sweetheart," Star said. "I hope you're hungry!"

"Yeah!" Luffy chirped, nodding his head.

Star smiled as she showed her son the basket of food she got from Makino.

"Well, look at what Mommy's got~!" Star sang.

"Yay~!" Luffy cheered. "Meat! Meat! Meat!"

"Now, listen, Luffy," said Star. "Mommy can't stay long. She has to go to the doctor and get a check-up."

"But Mommy's not sick!" Luffy said. "Are you?"

"Well, Mommy doesn't think so, Luffy, but she's going after she makes you lunch."

"Can't Mommy stay and play with me? Please?"

Star was about to say, "no", but she couldn't bring herself to do so whenever she looked at her son's innocent little face.

"Okay, sweetie," Star said. "Mommy will stay and play, and then she'll go to the doctor."

"Yay!" Luffy cheered.

XXX

A few minutes later, after lunch, Luffy and Star were out in the backyard, playing a game of catch with a big, round, blue ball.

"Here you go, Luffy! Catch it!" Star called as she gently tossed the ball to Luffy, who caught it above his head. He stumbled a bit, but he managed to keep his balance.

"I got it!" Luffy cheered.

"Good job! Now toss it back!"

Luffy prepared to toss the ball back to his mother, but before he could, he noticed a sudden change.

Star went into another coughing fit. This time, it was even worse than before. Her chest started to hurt, and she felt as if she were about cough up her very lungs. Not just that, but she felt very warm all of a sudden.

"Mommy?" Luffy called. "Are you okay?"

Star looked to Luffy and opened her mouth, as if to say something, but then, her eyes rolled to the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

"Mommy!" Luffy cried as he dropped the ball and ran to her aid. He grabbed her by the shoulders and attempted to shake her awake.

Star let out labored breaths as she broke out in a cold sweat. Her face was flushed red, and not in a good way.

Luffy felt his heart clenching in agony. Seeing his mother in this condition...it hurt him.

"Star! Luffy! Are you home?"

Luffy looked up with a gasp. That was Makino's voice!

Deciding not to ask why she was here, the 5-and-soon-to-be-6-year-old got up and ran back into the cottage. Once inside, he saw the tavern owner with a bottle of sake.

"Makino!" Luffy cried. "Makino, you gotta help!"

"Luffy?" said a confused Makino. "What's wrong? You look upset!"

"It's Mommy!" Luffy explained. "You gotta help her! She fell down and she won't get up!"

Makino gasped in shock.

XXX

Another hour later, Makino had brought Star and Luffy to the village doctor's clinic. While Luffy was in the waiting room, Star was getting herself diagnosed.

The doctor said that Star had come down with a severe case of pneumonia, and it turned that she had caught several months ago when she took a short trip to the mountains. Whether it was a parasite or simply because she was in the cold, the doctor could not say. Unfortunately, because Star did not to go to see him before it got this far, the doctor could do nothing to treat it.

He estimated that Star would die within three days.

"It can't be," Makino said. "It just can't be...!"

"Doctor, please," pleaded Woop Slap. "Tell us you're lying. There must be something you can do for the poor girl! Anything!"

"I'm afraid not, Mayor," said the doctor. "Like I said, her illness has gone too far. She won't make it."

"But what about Luffy?" Makino asked. "Star's his mother...the only one he has! If she dies...where will he go? Not to Garp! Star doesn't trust that man with anything! And what about...you know...his father? Neither he nor Star knows where he is. Luffy doesn't even know he has a father! Plus, his sixth birthday is in three days! It's just not fair for him to lose her then!"

At this point, Makino's eyes were welled up with tears. The thought of losing her best friend was heartbreaking, and knowing that Luffy was going to be just as heartbroken as she was right now made it all the more worse.

"M-Makino..."

Makino looked over to Star, who was lying in a cot...slowly, but surely dying.

"Makino," Star said. "Since I'm going to die...I want you...to take care of Luffy, for me."

"Me?" Makino repeated, questioningly. "But...Star...are you sure?"

"I've seen you with Luffy," said Star. "You're like a second mother, to him. I know you can take of him, for me. Tell Luffy...I'm sorry."

Makino paused for a moment...but then she nodded her head in understanding.

"I will, Star," she said.

XXX

In the waiting room, Luffy was sitting in one of the chairs, swinging his legs back and forth, waiting for his mother to come out, say she was fine, take him home, make him dinner, and then tell him a bedtime story.

His favorite ones were the pirate stories. He had been growing up on those stories, to be honest. He even expressed his feelings for wanting to become a great pirate when he grew up. Greater than all the other pirates that were out there, sailing the seas to find the legendary treasure of Gold Roger, the King of the Pirates...

The One Piece.

Star didn't have any protests against her son's wished. She had told him that no matter what Luffy did, she'd always love and support him.

Suddenly, Makino came out from the back, followed by Woop Slap.

"Makino...Mr. Mayor," Luffy muttered. "How's Mommy?"

Makino knelt down to Luffy's heigh level.

"Luffy, listen," Makino said, trying hard not to tear up, again. "Your mother is very, very sick. She has a disease called pneumonia."

"What's...new-moan-ya?" Luffy asked, trying to pronounce this newfound word.

"It's a sickness that makes it hard to breathe," Makino explained. "I don't how to explain this to you, but...the doctor said...that your mother won't make it."

Luffy's eyes went wide and he felt a very sickening feeling starting to form in his stomach.

"She said that she's sorry," Makino said.

There was a pause, but it was soon broken by the sound of Luffy's soft sobs.

Makino felt her heart go out for the poor child, so she just grabbed him and pulled him tight into her arms, gently brushing her fingers through his hair.

XXX

May 5th.

Today was Luffy's 6th birthday, and on this day, someone should be celebrating...but not today.

Makino, Woop Slap, a now 6-year-old Luffy, and many of the villagers had gathered at the cemetery to pay their respects.

Among the crowd was Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp: Luffy's grandfather and Star's hated father-in-law. He was dressed in black, just as everyone else. Even Luffy was wearing a little black suit.

Monkey D. Star...had passed early this morning.

In her final moments, she gave Luffy a last minute birthday gift: a gold locket with her pictures.

She also gave her son some final loving words.

"Whenever you feel like you miss me, just look up at the stars at night, and you'll find me, Luffy."

With that, Star passed away with teary eyes and a smile upon her face.

In spite of these, Luffy was left crushed. His mother was the only family he had. Not only that, but she was also the only protection he had against his grandfather, whom he feared.

Makino held her new charge's hand as she looked down at him. She gave him a reassuring but sad smile, but that didn't seem to lift his spirits any higher.

Garp sighed and turned away. He didn't want his grandson to see him shed his tears.

_I hope you're proud of yourself, Dragon,_ Garp thought. _Maybe you could've done something to help your wife._

In the distance, a shadowy figure was watching the funeral. His full features could not be seen, for he was wearing a green cloak, which flowed in the wind. However, if one would closely, they would see tears cascading from his eyes.

_Star..._

XXX

Makino brought Luffy to her house later that night. She had told him that there was where he was going to be living from now on.

Luffy, who had not spoken a word since watching his mother die right in front of his eyes, just went up to his new bedroom...and had himself a good, long cry.

XXX

It had now been a week since Star's death.

Luffy hasn't been the same since.

He wouldn't eat. He wouldn't sleep. He wouldn't even go out and play with the other village children.

He would mostly be seen at the Party Bar, sitting in a seat, sulking.

Makino was very concerned. When Star died, it was as if she took her son's personality with her.

Luffy was practically an empty shell of his former self.

She tried to comfort as best she could...but she knew that no matter, there were no words that could ever heal the brokenheart of a child who had lost a beloved parent.

Still, Makino wished she could do something.

While she was busy serving a few customers in the tavern, Makino suddenly heard panicked cries.

"Pirates! PIRATES! PIRATES HAVE SHOWN UP AT OUR PORT! EVERYONE, RUN AND HIDE!"

Makino gasped.

What were pirates doing here, on their island? What did they want?

Whatever it was, Makino decided not to think about it. She had to hide Luffy! If anything, these pirates were probably a savage pack of ruthless brutes!

"Luffy," Makino said as she took the boy into her arms and then placed him behind the counter as the rest of the customers cleared out. "You stay back here with me."

Luffy nodded his head. He didn't really know what was going on, and truth be told, he didn't really care, either.

At that moment, the door to Party Bar opened, revealing four shadowy figures.

The first was a rather tall man with red hair, a short, scruffy beard and mustache combo, a white shirt that was unbuttoned halfway, revealing a bit of his chest, and over that was a black cape. He wore a pair of brown, loose trousers, and atop his head, a straw hat with a red ribbon around the bowl.

Following him behind him was a slightly taller man with black, sleek hair that was done up in a ponytail. In his mouth was a cigarette, and he was armed with a rifle. He wore a black, short sleeved, V-necked shirt and a pair of dark green pants.

The third to come in was a rather slim man whose dark yellow hair was style in loose waves. Around his forehead was a headband that had the name, "YASOPP" on it. He had on a dark blue shirt and dark green pants that reached down to his calves, and a pair of blue shoes with buckles on them.

The fourth man to come in was a rather fat one. He wore a green-and-white, vertically striped shirt with a matching bandana on his head, as well as a pair of short, beige pants and a pair of goggles over his eyes. In his wide-grinning mouth was a leg of mutton.

Following behind these men were many others.

Makino concluded that these men must've been the pirates.

She looked down at Luffy, who just stood beside her, not making one sound.

He didn't even look up at her to ask what was going on.

As much as it worried Makino, she had to deal with these intruders first and try and get them to leave.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Makino asked, trying to hide her fear from these men.

The red-haired man, possibly the captain, took a seat in front of her, wearing a friendly smile on his face.

"Good day to you, miss," he said. "We'd like some of your finest meals, if you please. We've been travelling for an awful long time at sea, and we figured that we'd stop and rest for a while. After all, even pirates need a break, don't they?"

From where he was standing, Luffy suddenly came out of his depressed state and took on a look of surprise.

"If I give you and your men what you want," Makino began, "do you promise to leave our village alone?"

"Hey, relax," said the captain. "You have nothing to fear against us. We're not like those ruthless, everyday pirates you hear in stories! We just came to get a quick meal and drink, that's all!"

"You guys are pirates?"

Makino gasped before she looked over to the counter door and saw Luffy, looking at the pirate captain with interest.

"Luffy!" Makino called, frantically. "What are you doing? Come back here, right now!"

Luffy didn't listen. He approached the red-haired man, curiousity overtaking caution.

"You're a real pirate?" Luffy asked.

The man smiled down at Luffy before he turned to face him, completely.

"I sure am," the man answered. "I'm 'Red-Haired' Shanks!" He turned to the rest of the men. "And these are my crewmates. Benn Beckman..."

The tall, black-haired man with the rifle raised his hand up in greeting.

"Yasopp..."

"Hey there, kid!" the man wavy-haired man greeted.

"And Lucky Roux."

The fat man simply grunted as he took another bite of his meat.

Luffy's lips suddenly began to curve upward into a smile.

"Wow...!" he whispered. "Real, live pirates!"

Makino was about to go around and snatch Luffy back into her arms and put him behind the counter again, but when she saw the smile that she had missed so much...she decided that she would give these pirates a chance.

After all, they did seem like the friendly type.

"I've only heard of a kids that are actually interested in pirates, Boss," said Benn.

"Yeah," Yasopp agreed. "Kind of reminds me of my boy!"

"Hey, Mister Red Haired Guy!" Luffy called to Shanks.

"You don't really have to call me that, kiddo," said Shanks. "Just call me 'Shanks'."

"Okay," Luffy said. "Hey, Shanks! Since you're a pirate, that means you and your crew get to have all sorts of adventures, right?"

"I suppose so," said Shanks.

"Can you tell me about one?" Luffy asked, eagerly. "Please? Please, please, please?"

Shanks turned to the rest of his men.

"Well, what do you think, boys?" he asked.

"I don't see why not," Benn said.

"Yeah, give the kid a story, Boss!" Yasopp added.

"C'mon!" Lucky Roux agreed.

"Have a seat, uh..." Shanks trailed off. "I'm sorry. What's your name, again? Goofy or something?"

"It's _Luffy_!" Luffy said. "Monkey D. Luffy!"

"Okay, Luffy, have a seat," said Shanks.

Luffy climbed onto one of the chairs and sat there, eagerly awaiting a story.

"Hey, Makino!" Luffy called to his guardian. "Can I have something to eat while I listen?"

Makino seemed surprised, at first, but then she smiled and said, "Of course, Luffy."

And so, Shanks began to tell Luffy of the time he and his crew fell into battle with a crew of Marines, despite being greatly outnumbered. As he did, Shanks began to feel an odd charm with the young boy, and he found himself bonding with him so easily.

Luffy may have lost his mother, but in turn, he gained some newfound friends, one of which would change the course of his life...forever.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


End file.
